


Beyond What Words Can Say

by sychononny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/sychononny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen rubbed his nose deep into Jared’s hair and breathed deep. He smelled like sex with just a hint of shampoo. The predawn light was creeping through the window like an unwelcome guest. </p><p>He wished the night would never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond What Words Can Say

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a keyword in one of those prompting tables that used to be big. I never finished that prompting table but this was for "cuddling". 
> 
> Author Note: Written a few years ago but never formally shared anywhere. Will probably backdate it to 2010 in about a month or so. It's all part of getting all of my fics/fills/dabbles uploaded here.
> 
> ......................................................................

_ “The things you tell me go beyond what words can say. And when you’re near me, I know that nothing will ever be the same.” _

..................

Jensen rubbed his nose deep into Jared’s hair and breathed deep. He smelled like sex with just a hint of shampoo. The predawn light was creeping through the window like an unwelcome guest. Jensen wished the night would never end. Jared shifted away from Jensen’s arms in his sleep trying to stretch but Jensen wouldn’t let him. After a moment he heard a grunt rumble from the chest between his arms. Nuzzling his neck, he breathed in pure Jared. Sleepy. Warm. Perfect.

“‘m tryin’ ta sleep ya know...” Jared’s sleep filled voice cracked against the pillow.

Now it was Jensen’s turn to just grunt. Words didn’t say enough anymore and he wanted the moment to go on like this forever. He liked how their bodies just fit together like this. He liked the sounds Jared made in his sleep. He’d never felt so content and he never wanted it to end. 

“You know I’m getting married tomorrow.” Jared’s voice was firm and deep. And just like that....the moment was gone. Jensen heaved a sigh against Jared’s neck. His chest felt tight. There would never be another night like this. His arms tightened reflexively around Jared’s body, as if to steal him away. 

Jared just rubbed his hand up and down Jensen’s arm. Soothing and simple. It said so much words just never could. 

_I’m sorry..._

_I love you..._

_Goodbye._

Jensen pulled his arms tighter against Jared, until his muscles ached. 

_Please, never leave me._


End file.
